Computer terminals are connected together via a coaxial cable to enable the terminals to receive information from a mainframe computer or other terminals and to transmit information to the mainframe computer or to other terminals. The computer terminals and the coaxial cable are connected at the terminals by a T-shaped coaxial connector. These coaxial connectors are subject to interference problems, especially when the terminals are exposed and disposed adjacent equipment, power lines or metal walls which can affect the signals being transmitted along the coaxial cable. In the event a high voltage is accidentally applied onto the cable, injury can occur to persons if they engage the exposed connectors. Accordingly, covering the connectors with dielectric housings will obviate these problems.